1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust tail pipe and particular to an improved exhaust tail pipe comprising of various materials formable in multiple combinations to maintain aesthetic appeal and enhance product value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional exhaust tail pipe 1, referring to FIG. 1, includes an outer tube 11 coupled an inner tube 12 inside with connecting junctions A and B of various elements formed by welding. To meet welding requirement, the choice of material selection is limited, and no much alteration of outside appearance of the exhaust tail pipe can be made.
Another type of conventional exhaust tail pipe 2, referring to FIG. 2, includes a rear outer tube 21 with a front side fastened to a front tail pipe 22 through rivets D. While such a structure offers advantage of diversified material selections without the limitation occurred to welding, the jutting rivets D spoil the appeal of total appearance.
How to overcome the problems of the conventional exhaust tail pipes that either have limitation on material selection or aesthetic concern in appearance is an issue remained to be overcome in the industry.